Silver Flames: Hiatus
by PonyGrim
Summary: Doves represent love. Ravens, dreams. Crows, well they represent death, that's what her name means. Her name is Karasu Shi, Crow Death. She lived with her elder twin sister raised by the nun, Mother. Her childhood friends are Rin and Yukio Okumera, and she's training to become an exorcist. But just as blue flames are the sign of Satan, silver flames are the sign of the Grim Reaper.
1. Prologue

**Hello! This is PonyGrim's very own, Insane One! So I'm currently the only writer active on the PonyGrim team (since the Perverted One is MontyDragon). I am writing OHSHC, ROTG, and Death Note fanfics at the moment and totally this is my big "eyes are bigger than stomach" moment for me. So I realized I'm like "obsessed" with things like demons, Grim Reapers, death, Satan, and all that good stuff. So . . . here is my story!**

**I (sadly) don't own Blue Exorcist, only my OCs**

* * *

**Unknown's POV:**

"Little death bird!"

A girl with the hair as black as a raven with different coloured streaks of grey scattered among them. Her hair was cut to about neck length like a boy's hair style (Styled like Tatsumi Tomoe, I don't watch that anime that he's in I just know him). Little death bird was the name that Mother and Megumareta called her since her name meant crow in Japanese, the bird that symbolizes death. Karasu. Karasu Shi. **(Last name first [Karasu] then real name after [Shi] so if you're American it's Shi Karasu)** Karasu knew they didn't mean it as an insult, it was started as an inside joke, but that didn't stop it from hurting when other said it.

A rhyme she listened to since she was little told of the numbers of crows.

_Crows._

_One's bad,_

_two's luck,_

_three's health,_

_four's weakness,_

_five's sickness,_

_six is death._

It didn't take long for her to realize the meaning, even at her young age. People talked on what pains the crows where and how little honour they had, picking at the bodies of the dead and coming only after the work is done for them. But to Karasu, they were a cursed bird. While doves got love and ravens got dreams, crows were death. Shi meant death and Karasu meant crow, birds of death. Therefore she was little death bird, and forever cursed to be hated.

"Yes?"

A girl with dark brown hair that went down to her back and dark green eyes appeared in the doorway smiling along with a women dressed as a nun. The nun smiled, "Shi, dear. Your sister was just accepted into True Cross academy!"

The two of them smiled warmly in the doorway together, but Shi couldn't helpd but feel a stab of pain go through her. A small smile itched across her face,"That's great Megumareta! I knew you could do it!"

Kashikoi Megumareta **(Last name then real name after, like before) **was her full name, she was Shi's elder twin sister. Kashikoi meant clever, and Megumareta meant blessed. Megumareta was of the same blood as Shi, yet for some reason the note pinned with her supposedly gave her a different name. Megumareta was born exactly 13 minutes before Shi. She grew to fill in her name and rose to the top of her class, excelling in everything while Shi grew to be a tomboy coming home with bloodied knuckles and bruises.

The nun was Mother. The woman who took them in like they were her own and raised them in the church.

Megumereta blushed, "I-it's nothing, Yukio got into True Cross too . . ." Shi wiggled an eyebrow playfully.

Okumura, Yukio. Younger twin of the Okumuras and teenage genius. He and his brother Okumura Rin lived in a monastery with Father Fujimoto. He was the same age as Megumereta and herself only born in December while they were born on October 13th. Megumareta had a HUGE crush on him, which Karasu found kinda ironic seeing that Yukio translated into blessed hero.

"We'll be celebrating with pork dumplings tomorrow!" Shi forced her smile to stay on her face, trying not to let her eyes betray her.

_~Time Skip: Next Day~_

The next day when Shi woke up she found little moth-like creatures flying around in the air. Shi waved them off, she was used to them. Seeing them since she was little and she dismissed them as imaginary creatures, at least they've never hurt her or anybody else before. Later on she overheard that they were really tiny demons but never really found them bothersome so she shut up about it. Shi opened the bathroom door to find Megumareta swatting at the little moth creatures.

"Oh Karasu! Can't you do something about these pests?!" She asked as she looked over to her, "They always seem to listen to you!"

Shi shrugged, "Oh well, I'm going out today to get out of your hair so you can get packing!"

Technically Megumareta was supposed to moved to the school dorms today, but since she was a late entry she had until the next day to pack up.

Shi grabbed an apple from the kitchen and raced out the doors. She froze at the sight outside, the air was _swarming _with the moth-like creatures, something wasn't right. Just as she finished her apple and tossed it away a group of boys swimming the moth-like creatures strutted by, one of them with white hair and a cast (?) on the right side of his face. "_What's going on with them?_"

Shi looked around and by far the white haired boy attracted the most of the creatures. A demonic grin was plaster on his face as he walked by in the direction of Father Fujimoto's monastery. Without thinking Shi found herself following the group of boys unnoticed. It seemed to be a skill of hers, she could walk right in front of some people as if she was invisible without getting them to bat an eyelash.

As they approached the monastery Shi saw Rin standing at the gates. "_Must be grounded again . . ._" Shi watched as the white haired boy taunted Rin finally convincing him to follow him to a dank hiding spot. Shi followed them behind closely making sure to keep on her guard incase they suddenly saw her.

Finally the white haired kid stopped and explained how he wanted to bribe Rin into being quiet about some bird thing. After Rin declined the money the white haired rich kid started to taunt him trying to get him to take the money, that's when Shi started to feel suspicious, why would some rich kid waste his time in a place like this trying to force money upon a guy like Rin? It didn't add up.

"Yeah that brother of yours, Yukio is it? The only way he got into that was by cramming like Hell and getting a scholarship. Isn't that right? I feel for you, use this to help pay his tuition!" The white haired kid jabbed.

Oh that's it. Shi started to step forward slowly, "Dammit, it's people like you that really get on my nerves." she growled.

The white haired kid laughed, "Aww, little poor boy needs a girl to come and save him!"

Shi stepped forward and fully punched one of the kid's cronies full on in the face, "Shut up, I'm not saving his sorry ass!"

The white haired kid took a step forward, "Beat it you b****!"

Shi shot him a death glare but paused for a moment. Why was the kid's ears pointed and his teeth . . . fang-like? Before anything else could happen Rin suddenly punched the rich bastard in the jaw. "Scumbag! You can say whatever the Hell you want about me," he took a step forward, "But never dis my brother!"

The white haired kid stayed in his crouched position clutching the side of his face, "Man that hurts . . ."

"_Dammit what's going on here?_"

"I wouldn't push your luck if I were you!" Before their very eyes the bastard started to grow bigger and gain claws. Horns grew out of the sides of his head and his ears and fangs grew larger and pointier.

"_Doesn't anybody else see this?!_" Before Shi could interfer a hand grabbed her from behind. Shi snapped back to see Megumareta, "Sis what's going on here?!"

Megumareta shook her head, "There's no time to explain, we have to get back to the church quickly!"

"Huh? But what about Rin?!"

Megumareta continued to half pull her away, "It's fine, Father Fujimoto will take care of them!"

Suddenly a burst of blue flames erupted behind them, Shi turned back. "Rin!" She yanked her hand back and started back in the other dirrection but Megumareta blocked her way, "How can you just stand here whil-"

Megumareta grasped her shoulders tightly, "Listen Karasu, Rin can take care of himself!"

"How can you be so sure?!"

"Because he's half demon!" Shi was stunned, "Rin is the son of the demon Satan and a human exorcist, the blue flames are a sure sign of it!"

"What?!"

Megumareta looked behind her to where Rin and Father Fujimoto were talking, or mostly Father Fujimoto was doing the talking. "Look I don't have time to explain it here, we need to get back to the church _now_!"

_~Place Skip/Jump?: Church~_

Shi sat stunned in the church while Megumareta and Mother talked. She had just learned about the existence of demons and the mirror imagine of our world, Gehenna.

"But what do I have to do with this? Why is it that I can see these demons if I haven't gotten a temptaint yet?" Shi finally spoke up interrupted Megumareta's conversation with Mother. Shi clutched her head, "Why is it that I can see these things?!"

Megumareta hesitated, "Sweet child," Mother stepped forward, "That is because you are the offspring of the Grim Reaper. When you were born you were both very frail and very weak, to save your life the Grim Reaper injected demon blood into you, therefore you are half Grim Reaper and half demon, you're not human."

* * *

**So . . . yea a review and I may update (probably not cause I would update before I even get a review). So . . . YAY please please please!**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. Chap 1: RIP Mother and Father

**OMG YAY! So . . . FOUR REVIEWS ON THE FIRST DAY! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH (I'm talking about you ****_.oO_****, ****_PotterVengerLock,TrinaDauntless648_****, and ****_Sora Arashitori_****) I'll try to update as much as possible now knowing that I have you wonderful people here supporting and following me! YAY ONTO THE SHOW~**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) don't own Blue Exorcist, only meh OCs . . .**

* * *

**Megumareta's POV:**

"That is because you are the offspring of the Grim Reaper. When you were born you were both very frail and very weak, to save your life the Grim Reaper injected demon blood into you, therefore you are half Grim Reaper and half demon, you're not human."Just as the words left the nun's mouth the ground started rocking.

Another nun rushed forward, "Mother! Father Fujimoto's monastery is under attack!"

"What are we going to do?" Megumareta asked.

Mother's face hardened, "Shi, Megumareta, I need you girls to snap out of it!" Megumareta and Shi were taken aback at her serious tone. "Follow me, and quickly!"

Mother led them to the storage closet and produced a golden key in the shape of a cross and inserted it. When she opened the door it revealed a plain stone room empty unless a dark wood box. Mother quickly approached the box and used the same key only she made a cross over it and murmured a few words. The box opened by it's self. Mother reached into the box and took out two twin pistols. The pistols were a glowing smokey silver colour with dark purple running wolves twisted around the barrel and flames licking at the handles engraved in them. She handed them to Megumareta, "Here child, you'll need them to protect yourself. They're special demon hunting guns designed by the Grim Reaper especially for you."

Megumareta carefully took them. The pistols were cool to the touch, the grip felt like it was molded to fit into her hands. She looked at the guns in her hands and couldn't help but smile, it felt . . . like it was meant to be.

Next Mother took out a sword in a silver sheath and handle. The sheath had dark purple bird in flight on it while the handle had the same flames climbing up it. Mother held it out to Shi, "You'll need a weapon too, the Grim Reaper created these for you specially as well."

Shi took the swords numbly, "The weapons have your powers sealed inside. Megumareta, your pistols will shot bullets of your raw energy while Shi's swords will channel her own energy through them. Both of them will also allow the power to flow through you once again once you activate them."Mother explained quickly as they raced back and started out of the church.

"Wait Mother, how will we know how to use them?"Shi asked.

"You'll have to wing it, there's no time to properly train the both of you-" Mother was cut off by the sudden smell of rotting trash.

"Ugh, what's that smell?"

Mother clutched the cross that hung around her neck, "They're ghouls, low level demons who process the dead. Luckily this is Japan, if it was another country then we would be dealing with human corpses." She bent her head slightly and murmured a few words some of which Megumareta recognized from the Bible.

The ghouls dissolved into an ashy substance clearing the way, Mother grabbed their hands pulling them into a run. They were soon cut off by some more demons as they neared the monastery. Mother stopped clutching the cross that hung from her neck, "Girls I need you to go ahead and help the others in the monastery. Be careful with your powers, especially you Shi, since Megumareta was weaker when she was born you have more raw energy inside of you. Also, take care of Rin and keep an close eye on Yukio."

Snapped out of her numbed daze Shi took a step forward, "Are you crazy? There's no way I'm going to leave you here to deal with these demons alone!"

Mother's specticles hid her eyes behind their glare, "Shi this isn't time for arguing. Go to the monastery and help them!" Her voice was sternand cold as she kept her eyes focused on the demons.

"There's no way that I'm leaving yo-" Shi's protests where cut off by a sharp slap.

Mother was breathing heavily, "Don't disobey me child, do as I say and go help the others!"

Shi froze for a moment, her bangs were low hid her eyes, "Fine, I get it now. I'll leave now, I've obviously outstayed my welcome here." without another word she turned on her heel and ran off.

Just as she was about to set off after her Mother called her name, "Megumareta!" Megumareta turned and looked over to Mother, "Keep an eye on Shi for me. You're the daughters of a Grim Reaper and will be hated by anything for any reason. Do not forget that you reap the souls of loved ones, it's best for the world not to know of your existence."

Megumareta gave her a curt nod before turning and running after Shi.

As they ran into the monastery they found the demon with it's back faced towards them, she heard Shi gasp as they recognized him to be the white haired rich kid from before. Megumareta turned to Shi to give her orders only to find that she had disappeared, "Karasu!" Her shout caught the attention of some of the fungus looking demons and before she knew it she had drew her pistols and started shooting at them, aiming for the back of the white haired demon. Pure silver bullets escaped from the pistols encased and tailed by silver flames with blue in the center, they turned into a black smoke as they hit their targets or missed leaving no trace of them left.

Her body was numb like it was in auto-pilot as her mind wandered elsewhere, "_Oh Shi, where are you? And where is Rin?_"

**Shi's POV:**

"There's no way that I'm leaving yo-" Her protests was cut off by the sharp hand Mother had dealt her. Shi breathed in, Mother's words numb and meaningless. "Fine, I get it now, I've obviously outstayed my welcome here." The cold words slithered out of her mouth. She wasn't really Mother's daughter, she was just a stranger who had stayed for too long _obviously_. She turned and set off running, her thoughts bouncing off the walls in her head. "_Only a stranger who outstayed her welcome . . ._" The words echoed in her head.

Shi heard the footsteps of her sister Megumareta behind her as they turned into the ruined monastery. She felt a gasp escape her lips as recognition hit her hard, the demon was processing the white haired kid from earlier. That explained the swarm of the moth-like demons around him. Before she knew what she was doing she had slipped into her "invisible" mode and walking calmly around the sides undetected by the demons or other exorcists.

"Karasu!" Shi heard Megumareta call her name, she turned back to see silver bullets in silver flames whizzing into the demons. Seeing that her twin was alright Shi turned and continued on to Father Fujimoto. An unknown force drove her to him, she saw faint blue flames start to build up in him. "_Satan_."

The next thing she knew she was standing right next to Father Fujimoto as he fired his gun at the demons, "Father Fujimoto. . ."

He froze for a moment stunned and risked taking his eyes off the demons to see Shi. "I see that Mother had told you about your true bloodline," he smirked and turned back to the demons.

"You knew." Shi couldn't help but growl.

"About you really being the child of the so called God of Death and having the blood of a demon run through you? If so, then yes."

Shi shook her head as if trying to clear if of the anger building up inside, "I'll deal with that later, where's Rin?"

"He's hidden behind the altar, I ordered him to leave the monastery but Rin being Rin the chances of him listening is very little," Father Fujimoto said as he effortlessly aimed at the demons. "Also, am I the only one who can see you at the moment?"

"Huh?"

Father Fujimoto sighed, "At the moment you're in what we Exorcist call the Reaper Realm, you know about Assiah and Gehenna?"

"Yea . . ."

"Well think of what we call the Reaper Realm like a thin dust over the mirrors that represent Gahenna and Assiah. It's a dimension very close to both Gehenna and Assiah that the Grim Reaper and his offspring can enter. That's how the Grim Reaper gets around without being seen. Only those who are about to die, have a special ability, or the Grim Reaper himself can see into the Reaper Realm." Father Fujimoto explained.

Shi gasped, "So if you're the only one who can see me at the moment, then . . ."

"Yup, it means that this old body is about to finally kick the bucket, and you're the one who's going to reap my soul!" Father Fujimoto interrupted.

Shi shook her head clearing away the tears and looked up at the demon as it approached, she grasped onto her sword in a fighting position. Father put an arm out, "No I'll take care of this, just make sure Rin is safe-"

Suddenly a pitchfork found it's self in the demon's chest. Everybody turned to see Rin climbing over the rumble with a sword in hand. "Like I said, we're not done talking here you old fart!" he growled.

"Rin no . . ." Shi unconsciously murmured.

**Megumareta's POV:**

After firing a few shots the demons had started targeting her, she currently ducked behind a pillar and took out her cell phone and started to enter Yukio's number. Her phone vibrated, "Yukio!" she answered, "Great timing, the monastery is under attack!"

"What? Try to hold up, I'm coming! Just make sure Rin is-" The line went dead.

"Yukio?!" She pulled her head away from the pillar and ducked just as a demon threw a fungus-like demon at her knocking down the pillar. She drew her pistols firing rapidly, "Dammit Karasu where are you?!"

She continued firing the pistols at any demons that came into range. She spotted a pitchfork that was thrown into the white haired demon and traced it back to Rin, "Rin you idiot!" she cursed under her breath. Father Fujimoto acted quickly and spoke a passage from the Bible making a sort of black fog spew out of the boy's mouth.

She pinned her arms to her sides and raced up shooting a path through the remaining demons to the front, "Father Fujimoto!" she called out.

Father Fujimoto snapped out of his daze, "Yes Megumareta? Oh I see that Mother has given you your pistols already."

Megumareta cocked her head to the side slightly, "_What was that about? Was he talking to somebody . . ._"

As Father Fujimoto ordered the other exorcists orders on what to do with the boy's body she looked around for Karasu. "Father have you seen Karasu?"

"She's fine," Father Fujimoto stated shortly.

Megumareta's gaze moved to Rin and rested on the sword, "Is that what I think it is . . ."

Father Fujimoto gave her a short nod, "He hasn't drawn the sword yet so his powers hasn't been awoken yet, what about Shi?"

Megumareta shook her head, "As far as I know she hasn't drawn her swords yet either. I don't know though, when we arrived she suddenly disappeared and I haven't seen her since. I also just contacted Yukio, he's on his way now. I've already awoken my powers though." She held out her pistols which were glowing with a burning cold touch.

Father Fujimoto's grew grim but there was some relief in his eyes as he nodded. He turned to Rin, "What were you thinking coming back up here, I ordered you to flee the monastery. Don't ever forget it's you the demons coming after Rin!"

Rin's face grew dark and was replaced with the same expression Megumareta recognized from before when Mother told Karasu to leave. "Is that why? So what you're saying is that everything will be fine as long as I'm history. Fine I'll be happy t bounce. You'll feel a lot better if I did anyway."

"No Rin!" Father Fujimoto ran up to RIn and grabbed his shoulder but Rin slapped it away.

"Let go of me! You don't have to tell me that I'm the screwed up son. Actually I'm not even related, so I'm the screwed up stranger, right? Come on just admit it, you're just sick and tired of pretending to my family!"

Megumareta stepped forward, "No Rin, that's not it-"

"And what about you? How long have you known about this, about me? How could you keep something like this from me?!" Rin shouted at her. He turned back to Father Fujimoto, "Or is it a against your religion to say something like that? Or wait is it because you want one last time to play the perfect dad?! Give me a break, you're not my father, you're nobody to me. . . DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU ACTING LIKE MY FATHER AGAIN-"

_Slap._

Father Fujimoto stepped forward in front of her almost protectively, "Rin, Megumareta was only doing what she was told. Now, it'll be morning soon. Hurry go get your things." His voice was calm but it was clear to everybody else his spirit was gone and broken inside.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes, how could this happen? Everything was turning rotten like a fruit . . .

Rin stepped back and started to walk away. Suddenly Father Fujimoto clutched his heart and was forced down to his knees. Megumareta took a step forward while Rin rushed back to Father's side. "No- stay away . . ." he said weakly.

Megumareta took a step back taking Rin with him, "This isn't good . . ."

**Shi's POV:**

Shi watched the rant from Rin and felt an arrow pierce her heart, it was exactly like what she did to Mother only he had crossed the line she was scared to tred.

"Or is it a against your religion to say something like that? Or wait is it because you want one last time to play the perfect dad?! Give me a break, you're not my father, you're nobody to me. . . DON'T EVER LET ME SEE YOU ACTING LIKE MY FATHER AGAIN-"

At that moment Shi saw the light around Father Fujimoto's body go out and a blue flame immediately started to fill in it's place. "No . . ."

She watched helplessly as Father Fujimoto collapsed and Rin and Megumareta rushed forward but were ushered back. "No- stay away . . ." Shi knew that he had intended it for her as she found herself next to his side but she didn't budge.

The Reaper Realm filled with fog a figure cloaked in a tattered cloak and hood stepped closer to them slowly as the bone fingers gripped a scythe similar to her swords only all in black and silver with no purple.

The lights in Assiah burst one by one and the room was filled with darkness. The blue flames around Father Fujimoto's body built up. "Father Fujimoto no!" Shi heard herself shout out.

"Dear daughter," the cloaked figure spoke, "Are you ready to see your blood donor who gave you your demon's blood, as well as your first reaping?"

Shi clutched her swords in her hand and unconsciously shook her head back and forth. Father Fujimoto had started to laugh (well . . . demonically), "At last . . . I've finally claimed this body as my own!"

"Old man?" The words spoken were dulled and numbed to Shi as she felt the shock run through her.

"Well finally we meet at last my long lost son! Just kidding!"

"What the Hell's wrong with you Old Man?!"

"He's been possessed, Satan has entered him and taken over his body!" One of the exorcist explained.

"Exactly as he says, I am Satan! I am the ruler of Gehenna! Your _true _father! But you can call me Papa if you want!"

"Father Fujimoto!" All the other exorcist rushed forward as Megumareta held onto Rin holding him back.

"Shut up!" Blue flames rose up on the exorcist making them collapse.

Father Fujimoto- no _Satan _turned back to Megumareta who stood in front of Rin protectively with her pistols trained on him slightly trembling.

"Ah! So you're one of the brats that the old bag of bones used my blood on to save, no?" He asked.

Megumareta stil stood shaking slightly but tensed and gripped her pistols tighter, "Get out of Father Fujimoto's body!"

Satan dismissed her comment, "No matter," he swung his hand as if wiping her words away, "I have no need for you!"

Before anybody could react Shi found Mother encased in Satan's blue flames standing where Rin and Megumareta were a second ago. Rin and Megumareta were getting up off the floor and looked at the nun in horror.

"MOTHER NO!" Shi and Megumareta shouted in unison.

"Girls, just know that I . . . loved you like you were my own- and please, tell my little death bird that I'm-I'm sorry. . . " Mother gasped as she fell to the floor.

Shi rushed forward to help her, "Mother no! I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" she yelled at her. A slight smile formed on the nun's face.

Shi felt a bony hand on her shoulder and turned to see the Grim Reaper, "It's time to collect her soul . . ."

Shi felt herself step back numbly even though her mind and body were screaming at her not to. The bony figure swept the scythe over the nun's body in an arc and Shi watched sickly as the body went limp.

"Mother . . ."

"Mother!" Megumareta screamed as she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face.

The Grim Reaper turned back to Shi and started to walk away, "My work here is done." Shi stood numbly as Satan set her sister's body aflame and she collapsed unconscious.

Shi felt anger and grief rush though her, "Satan . . ." she growled.

The demon taking over Father Fujimoto's body turned to her as she stepped out of the Reaper Realm into Assiah. Blood streamed out of Father Fujimoto's body and fell onto the floor, Satan took his arm and broke it open letting the blood pour onto the floor. It formed into a pool and started to bubble. They watched, frozen, as pillars rose up and the gateway to Gehenna appeared. Satan explained to Rin how his power was too much for bodies to take as the gateway formed.

"Now then, let's be off!" Satan stepped toward Rin who had fallen onto his butt and was currently on the ground.

"No- stay away!" Rin protested moving back slightly. "Stay away!" Rin suddenly flamed up like the body of Father Fujimoto creating small horns on his head and joints of his body. Satan grabbed onto Rina and started to pull him towards the gateway.

Satan laughed as he mocked his power. Shi felt herself step out of the Reaper Realm and into Assiah, "He said to stay away from him!" she growled. She quickly tugged Rin out of his grip and up on his feet so he was standing next to her.

"And you must be the other brat that the bag of bones put my blood into!" Satan exclaimed. "Sorry but I'm busy having a bonding moment with my son, come back later!"

Satan threw droplets of blood at her which grew into larger demons closely resembling boars. A memory of Mother teaching them about passages of the Bible ran through her head as they talked about the boars. Almost automatically she recited the passage and the boars turned into the black smoke-dust.

Satan grabbed her throat, catching her off guard and lifted her off the floor. Her swords dropped from her grasp as she used her hands to helplessly try to pry his hands off her neck. The grip tightened and she felt her arms drop down. Satan smirked, "So you haven't awoken your powers either . . ." he said, quietly so only she could hear. Without warning he flung her against the back wall, she felt her body feel like it was being crushed as she dropped onto the floor. Black started to invade her vision as she groaned and crawled unnoticed towards her sword.

She heard Rin call out to her as she looked up to see him knocked down and being dragged again to the gateways of Gehenna. He yelled protesting, "Stop! I'm not a demon! I'm a human~!"

She watched as she slumped and Rin was thrown into the gateway and started to sink in. "Somebody! HELP MEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Shi propped herself up with her sword swaying, "Hold in there Rin . . ."

Satan laughed, "Happy birthday, my beloved son!"

Suddenly he stopped, "No, it's not true." It was Father Fujimoto's voice!

Shi and Rin snapped their heads up to see him grasping the point around his neck and holding it. "Father Fujimoto no! Don't do it!" Rin called out, she knew what was going to happen. Her sword grew burning cold as it begged for his soul.

She saw the Grim Reaper appear next to him but the cloaked figure shake his head, "His soul is already lost, it will fall into the hands of demons in Gehenna." Shi shook her head desperately.

Father Fujimoto plunged the point into his chest, "That boy my son! And I'm taking him back!"

"Curses what do you think you're doing? Damn you exorcists!" Satan flamed up.

The body fell straight into the gateway of Gehenna. "Father Fujimoto!" Shi called out again. She limped over to the gateway as quickly as she could.

The last words Satan droned on in the gateway were deaf to her as she worked towards the gateway.

"Old man!" She saw Rin swim through the substance towards Father Fujimoto's body. "Hang on! Hang on Old Man, don't give up!"

"Rin," Shi spoke softly from where she was, she had stopped limping and felt the tears threaten to fall. "It's too late . . ."

"Damn!" Rin called out, snapping Shi out of her numbed state and she worked her way up towards him again.

She saw RIn sink down but his head grasped his sword and pull himself up. "It's the koma sword."

Shi lifted her head up, "No Rin! Don't do it! You'll release your demonic energy and turn into a demon!" she called out to him.

Regardless he climbed up, "Old Man . . . listen to me, I haven't even shown you anything yet. Don't die Old Man!" he said.

Shi paused and couldn't help but smile. The other exorcist's warning made no difference, the aura around him told Shi that it would be okay.

Rin turned it and lifted the sword from its sheath. A blue light poured out from it, bathing the room in its glow. He held it over his head, blue flames erupted from him as Shi neared it. His ears were pointed and his teeth turned to fangs and Shi even saw his tail twitch behind him, and even through all of it as he snarled she couldn't help but smile.

Rin took the sword and stabbed it into the gateway. The blue light exploded and the gateway melted away. Rin returned to sword into its sheath and Shi rushed forward catching him as he fell at the sight of Father Fujimoto's body. Tears formed in his eyes as Shi supported him on her shoulder, she looked over to her sister's body which was just recovering but they wandered onto Mother's. A sob collected inside herself but she forced it down, Rin and Megmareta needed her now to be strong.

She felt Rin surrender himself to the grief and bury him in her shoulder as tears trialed out of his eyes and cried silently. Megumareta was bent over Mother's body crying into it sobbing and making the awful sounds of grief. "Ol- Dad." She heard escape from Rin's sobs.

The exorcist were recovering themselves and Shi knelt there with Rin sobbing on her rubbing circles into his back going, "shh . . ."

She looked up with everybody except Rin to see Yukio at the hole in the wall standing there stunned. She shook her head to him and tilted it over to Mother's and Father Fujimoto's dead bodies.

Tears threatened to fall as she watched the expression on his face and Rin's sobs and Megumareta's wailing grew. But they would need her to be strong, so for the sake of the exorcists and her sister she held her tears in.

* * *

**I almost made myself cry, yea . . . So I made this extra long for you awesome people and thanks so much to you! I hope you guys like ti because this is like nine whole pages on Word single spaced so . . . A LOT of writing! Oh yeah . . . in the first intro Megumareta is with Yukio in the rain scene near the end smiling down on him with a pistol in hand. Shi runs past them with her swords drawn and when Rin starts to run too he catches up with her and Shi jumped the fence trialed by silver flames with a blue center before Rin, random thing I thought up XD sorry I'm re-watching the series for like the 10th time ****_today_****! XD I'm super giddy, thank you so much guys! Oh yeah . . . umm Shi's sheath actually holds two twin swords in it, the blades is the same smokey silver as Megumareta's pistols, so it's like there was one sword that was split into two . . . ANYWAY, THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVEIWS! I love hearing from my readers and it's just been . . . ****_magical _****joining PonyGrim and working on fanfictions!**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Chap 2: Losing the Game

**Okay so this is like the 3rd update this month so I've got "_Black Flames_" off my list of things to write this month . . . **

* * *

**Shi's POV:**

The memorial and funeral were small ones, small gathering of people who were close to them. Megumareta sobbed on Yukio's shoulder most of the time and Rin stood away from the crowds with her. He didn't cry on her shoulder anymore but she kept on patting and rubbing his back. Never did Shi let herself give into the grief but she could feel it building up in her. She and Megumareta filled Yukio in on what happened and he requested for them to say nothing to Rin about being an exorcist. She learned that Megumareta was already a trained and official exorcist and had been training since she was around seven.

She watched from Mother's grave as Rin was surrounded by the exwires and the demon Mephisto Pheles tell him that he was going to be executed and that Rin declared he was going to, "beat the shit outta Satan". Long story shot she found that all four of them would be attending True Cross Academy and the cram school there.

"Tch,." Shi got up from Mother's grave and walked past them to stand next to Rin, her eyes met Mephisto's.

"Ah, and you are miss Megumareta's little twin sister, yes?" He gave her a grin that put the Cheshire cat to shame.

She raised an eyebrow, "You know?"

He smirked showing his fang-like teeth, "All will be revealed with time,"

She shook her head and turned to Rin, "You better get packing then," He nodded and walked stiffly past the exwires and Mephisto. She gave him one last death glare before walking off the other way.

She came in the back way to the monastery and found Yukio in Father Fujimoto's room where they had set up his shrine. She leaned against the doorway, "Hey."

Yukio glanced over his shoulder then looked back to the shrine, "Hey."

She pushed off the doorway, "You okay?"

No response, Shi looked around, "Where's Megumareta?"

"I assumed she's at Mother's grave. What about Rin?" He got up and stood stiffly in front of her.

"I told him to pack," Shi furrowed her eyebrows and walked up to him. He was looking down at his feet.

"Stop it."

He looked up at her surprised, he clenched her fists but managed to keep a calm mask on her face, "Please stop it, it's not good for you to keep your grief locked up like that." _Yea like you're one to give him advice like that . . ._ A voice in her mind pestered her.

He tensed, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed, "I haven't seen you cry like Rin or Megumareta yet, I know you were very close to Father Fujimoto. You haven't cried yet have you though? If you don't cry now then it'll be harder for you to later." She knew she put the double meaning in her words.

Yukio looked down ashamed and unconsciously settled down into a sitting position on the floor, "I- can't,"

"Why not?" She took a step forward and bent down to put a hand on his shoulder.

His head snapped up, "Because if I had gotten here earlier then I could've saved him!" Shi looked softly into his eyes, they weren't that cheerful blue that would chastise her on studying for the upcoming test. They were a dulled grey, battered with grief and tears that begs to cry out. She wondered if her eyes mirrored his.

She set her face in a grim mask, "Don't be stupid! You did you best to get here in time and it still wouldn't have done anything!" she yelled at him.

"It still wasn't enough . . ."

"Bullshit!" She snapped at him, "It isn't your fault and it isn't your duty to carry the grief of your shoulders! You're still the younger brother! I don't care if you wanted to become strong enough to protect Rin this isn't your battle to fight in! It's okay to give into the grief!"

He put his hands down so his arms were supporting him like stilts. Tears started to run from his eyes and drip down to the floor. Twisted sobs escaped from his lips and fill the air between them. Finally Shi couldn't take it anymore, and guided his head to her shoulder. She knelt there with Yukio on her shoulder, thinking back she realized that technically Yukio was the youngest and most experienced in the matter.

They were told their birth-dates by either Father Fujimoto or Mother. There was no telling if it was really their birthdays, but by following Mother and Father Fujimoto Yukio was the youngest out of all four of them. Megumareta, her, Rin, then Yukio, and yet somehow he had joined in the world of exwires and demons before any of them had. He had a right to grieve like this, but Shi (This is where Shi has a double meaning, get it? Because Shi is pronounced like she) did not.

They stayed like that for a while until Rin called the monastery for dinner. Yukio pulled out from her shoulder and wiped his eyes, Shi smiled softly to him. "That's it, you'll be fine now."

Yukio wiped his glasses and gave her a soft smile in return and stood up offering a hand to help her up, "Come on, we'll be late for Rin's delicious cooking."

She took his hand and stood up dusting herself off. "I'm going to go get Megumareta, she'll probably need a good shoulder too."

Yukio nodded and walked past her stopping at the doorway, "Karasu,"

"Huh?" Shi turned around and looked over to him, "Yes Yukio?"

"You give some pretty good advice, you need to take it at some point."

Shi froze at his words, "I-I'll take it when I need it." she hesitated with her reply, looking down.

He gave a quick, "Tch." then walked out.

Shi trembled and fell back down to her knees, tears formed in her eyes again. "No," she told herself sternly, "It's not your time!" she growled.

_~Time Skip~_

They were now sitting at the table stuffed with Rin's cooking. Shi had found Megumareta sitting in the room they shared in the church. They said nothing to each other as they walked back to the monastery. Tomorrow Mephisto was going to pick them up and they would begin training to be exorcists with the exception of Yukio.

Rin stretched and yawned making some lazy comment about going to school then Yukio made a comment about actually studying and soon the entire table was laughing. Shi couldn't help but grimace.

Suddenly she unconsciously stood up putting her hands on the table, "I think it's time for up to hit the hay, come on Megumareta we should get back to the church and finish packing." She smiled falsely as she pulled Megumareta up and out the door.

"Thanks for the meal guys, see you tomorrow when Mephisto comes to pick us up!" Shi laughed awkwardly as she tried to pull Megumareta out the door, "Yea so bye!"

**Yukio's POV:**

He bent down and broke, he lost his own game he tried to play. He lost the moment Shi had given her 'advise'.

_*Flashback*_

"I haven't seen you cry like Rin or Megumareta yet, I know you were very close to Father Fujimoto. You haven't cried yet have you though? If you don't cry now then it'll be harder for you to later." His mind froze for a moment, "_She knows, she knows about me being an exwire!_"

He snuck a glance at Shi and saw her tense up unconsciously, doubt and pain flashed across her eyes. "_You haven't cried since Mother's death either too though._"

His legs felt weak as he fell into his kneeling position, his arms supporting him."I-I can't."He forced out.

"Why not?" She took a step forward and bent down to put a hand on his shoulder making him tense up again.

He snapped up his head, "Because if I had gotten here earlier then I could've saved him!" Her silver eyes were a dulled dark grey and glazed with sadness and anger. He knew his mirrored hers and yet, she seemed lost . . .

Her face was a grim mask, "Don't be stupid! You did you best to get here in time and it still wouldn't have done anything!" she yelled at him.

"It still wasn't enough . . ." He tried to protest.

"Bullshit!" She snapped at him. He drew his head back a bit, though she did cruse more than most is was only when she as extremely angered. "It isn't your fault and it isn't your duty to carry the grief of your shoulders! You're still the younger brother! I don't care if you wanted to become strong enough to protect Rin this isn't your battle to fight in! It's okay to give into the grief!"

"_Dammit, why does she have to be so . ._ ." He broke down, ashamed of himself. His cries of grief was strangled when they came out. Suddenly he felt a shoulder and found Shi gently guiding him. They knelt like that for who knows how long, letting his thoughts wander.

They stayed like that for a while until Rin called the monastery for dinner. Yukio pulled out from her shoulder and wiped his eyes, Shi smiled softly to him. "That's it, you'll be fine now."

"_But what about you?_" Yukio couldn't help but wonder.

Yukio wiped his glasses and gave her a soft smile in return and stood up offering a hand to help her up, "Come on, we'll be late for Rin's delicious cooking."

She took his hand and stood up dusting herself off. "I'm going to go get Megumareta, she'll probably need a good shoulder too."

He nodded and walked past her stopping at the doorway, "Karasu," she said softly.

"Huh?" Shi turned around and looked over to him, "Yes Yukio?"

"You give some pretty good advice, you need to take it at some point." Yukio spoke coldly.

Shi froze at his words, "I-I'll take it when I need it." she replied looking down.

He gave a quick, "Tch." out of anger then walked out.

He stood outside the room and listened as Shi slid down to her knees. "No," Yukio heard Shi tell herself sternly, "It's not your time!"

Yukio ducked down his head as he walked to the kitchen. She may not be the youngest like him but she didn't need to have the weight resting on her shoulders either.

_~Time Skip~_

They were now sitting at the table stuffed with Rin's cooking. Shi had said nothing the entire meal and only responded when talked to directly and only with a small false smile and soft spoken words. Tomorrow Rin would be moving onto True Cross with Megumareta and Shi.

Rin stretched and yawned making some lazy comment about going to school then Yukio numbly made a soft jab at his studies, but he noticed as Shi grimaced.

Suddenly she stood up putting her hands on the table, "I think it's time for up to hit the hay, come on Megumareta we should get back to the church and finish packing." She smiled her perfected false smile as she pulled Megumareta up and out the door. Yukio couldn't help but pity Shi, since he lost she had to carry on with the game.

"Thanks for the meal guys, see you tomorrow when Mephisto comes to pick us up!" Shi laughed making Yukio cringe. Shi pulled Megumareta out the door, "Yea so bye!"

Rin leaned back in his chair, "What was that about?" he asked carelessly.

Yukio shrugged, he wouldn't give away the game yet, Shi could carry on as long as she could and wanted to. "Must be nervous about tomorrow, I mean Shi does act like an older sister to Megumareta to some extent."

Rin shrugged but was ruined with a large yawn, "I think I'm going to catch some sleep too . . ." He got up and stretched rubbing his back, "Yea see you tomorrow."

Before Rin got out the door Yukio smirked, "You did pack your bags for tomorrow, right?"

Rin replied with a whine, "Aww . . . I'll do it tomorrow when I wake up . . ."

He let out a small chuckle as he gathered the dishes.

* * *

**Okay, so I hope this works out with my schedule! This is like the 3rd update this month so . . . yea I'm just trying to get as much done when the inspiration hits me! Please review it _really _does make a difference to me and motivates me, seriously at least 3 more reviews (can be from same person) for another update as well? So . . . I'll probably update again this month and planning it but . . . yea sorry.**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


	4. Chap 3: Welcome To True Cross!

**Hey guys! So this is still the month that I updated this with my AN on my story updating schedule so I'm just updating at random for the time being . . . I hope you like it! I've been trying to make these as long as I could to make up for everything. I don't read manga because of . . . reasons I would rather not explain and I've been told that the black flames are used int he manga for something else and all that but DAMMIT SERIOUSLY?! Okay, fanfics are where the fans can write what they want about the story, so seriously!? Sorry, but the reason I like fanfics is because you can write the story the way you want and put anything you want in the story!**

**I don't own Blue Exorcist, only my wonderful Grim Reaper offspring!**

* * *

**Megumareta's POV:**

The next morning she finished packing and changed into the school's uniform (female exorcist uniform. . . like from episode 10 in the anime I suck at descriptions sorry!). She stopped by Mother's grave to find a banquet of orange lilies laying there, "_How like you Karasu,_" Megumareta glanced up to the sky, "_Orange lilies, meaning revenge and hatred. Always one for symbolism aren't you?_" She knelt down to the grave and placed her own banquet of flowers, white roses. "Good bye Mother, thank you for everything . . ."

As she made her way to the front gates she found Karasu waiting for her with their bags in the school's male uniform. She frowned, "Karasu what do you think you're wearing?"

Karasu popped a cherry lollipop in her mouth, "I _think _that I'm wearing the school's uniform,"

A tick mark appeared on her forehead and gritted her teeth, "That's just it. _Why _are you wearing the _male _school uniform?"

Karasu bounced off the wall, "You've got to be kidding me, you're asking me why?" She rolled her eyes, "I'll give you a list," she put a finger out one by one, "_I _don't wear skirts, _I _don't wear stockings, have you even _seen _the size shirts they give you, and the _length _of the skirts!" she snapped. "Besides Mephisto said I could wear the male uniform!"

Megumareta sighed, "You _way _too picky!"

Before they could launch further into argument a long pink limo slammed into the sidewalk only inches away from them making them jump back. Out of the door came the more flamboyant demon Megumareta had ever seen or met.

"Welcome ladies! Come, come or we'll be late picking up the sons of Satan~!" He sang as he jumped back in the limo.

They both sweatdropped as they climbed into the car. "Nice tie knotting skills Miss Karasu," Mephisto commented on the way.

Karasu's eyebrow twitched, "I'm not sure if that was an innocent compliment or a perverted comment . . ." she mumbled as she fell asleep.

Mephisto pulled out a text book and planner and started to write in it.

"So she hasn't awakened her powers yet?" Mephisto asked calmly as he played with some bubbles.

Her eyebrow arched suspiciously, "No she hasn't drawn her sword yet, I have fired my pistols already though."

Mephisto gave a, "Hmpt." He held out two small booklets with black leather covers and a silver clasp and lock, "Here, your wonderful father wanted me to give these to you two!" To each booklet there was a key with the same silver from the lock and clasp.

Megumareta sweatdropped, "Uh . . . thanks?" She took the booklets and found that on had a picture of two twin swords with the same smokey silver that was the same as her pistols which were on the other booklet. Taking the other booklet with her two twin pistols on them she cover on it she opened it to the title page, "The Blessed Pistols; A Grim Reaper Guide?" she asked looking up to Mephisto who shrugged.

"Like I said, your father told me to give those to you. I assume that the one with twin swords is for your sister, like it says it a guide book for your powers and weapons for you."

Before they could continue the car suddenly turned around the corner. Karasu slammed into the limo wall, waking her up, "Fuzz!?" she cried out holding her head (Fuzz is her replacement for the f word, she uses the real words when she's super angry).

The door opened and in climbed Yukio and Rin, "Oh hey guys!"Yukio called out cheerfully.

While Rin . . . "What the Hell? What are you doing here with this clown Megumareta?" He paused looking at Karasu, "Hey who's that guy?"

Karasu's eyes blazed as she slapped him, "It's me Shi you idiot!"

Rin sat whining and rubbing his cheek as Shi yelled at him. Megumareta shook her head, "Those two . . ."

Yukio chuckled in agreement, Megumareta felt her face growing red. Yukio stopped and leaned a bit closer to her, "Hey Mareta you okay, you look really flushed are you coming down with something?"

Rin and Karasu paused and looked over to them smirking, "Y-yes, I-I mean no! No I'm fine!" She stuttered making Karasu and Rin laugh even more.

After Rin and Karasu stopped laughing, "Oh yeah, Yukio where were you?"

Yukio looked up from his own planner, "Huh? Oh I was visiting Dad's grave, did you go?"

"Oh, uh, no."

Yukio smiled softly, "Figures . . ."

Megumareta stared at the both of them. "_How can Yukio be so calm about it? And how can Rin be so thoughtless? I mean even Karasu went to visit Mother's grave this morning!_"

Megumareta glanced over to Karasu who was quietly reading the booklet with her twin swords on it, completely ignoring everybody else.

Rin looked over to Mephisto, "Where are you taking us anyway?"

Mephisto held out his arms wide, "Isn't it obvious? True Cross Academy of course!"

Rin glanced over to Yukio, "Hey isn't is funny Yukio? I mean I'm getting into a fancy smanshy place just like you!"

"Huh? Oh sorry Rin, I'm just nervous that's all." Yukio looked back down to his book.

Rin staed at his brother stunned like he just realized something. Megumareta shook her head, she'll never understand those two . . .

She looked at her key, the head of the key mimicked her pistols and the shoulder stop was the trigger. From there it took on the form of a wolf with two tails making the tip the nose of the wolf. The blade of the key it self was very short, about half the size of her pinkie. (I'll explain the parts of a key at the end AN)

**Shi's POV:**

She looked down at the booklet she had gotten. The picture showed her twin swords drawn crossing each other, the blades were the same smokey silver as her sister's pistols and a black flame with a blue center sat in the center above the blades. She opened it up:

(I'm just going to flat out put what the text book would look like here, okay?)

**Crow Swords;**

**A Grim Reaper's Guide**

* * *

**Reaper Realm:** The Reaper Realm is what we would like to call the dimension the Grim Reaper travels through. It is close to both Assiah and Gehenna but too thin for any demon or regular human to break through. The Reaper Realm is accessed by the offspring of the Grim Reaper, spirits, or ghosts. Those who are near death can see into the Reaper Realm before being taken by the Grim Reaper.

Using the Reaper Realm: Only a handful of the Grim Reaper's offspring is actually able to enter the Reaper Realm, at most the offspring is able to see into the Reaper Realm. You can enter the Reaper Realm through a mirror by writing in the name of your weapon backwards and exit the Reaper Realm through any mirror. The Grim Reaper can lead you into the Reaper Realm where you can exit any time and you want. And you can also step into the Reaper Realm. This is a very rare trait among the offspring of the Grim Reaper. They are able to control how they exit and enter the Reaper Realm at any time and any place.

Seeing the Reaper Realm: A handful can see into the Reaper Realm. They can be born with the power like the offspring of the Grim Reaper, granted the power by the Grim Reaper himself, or permitted to see a single thing by the offspring or the Grim Reaper himself. If that being wishes for somebody to see them in the Reaper Realm they will no long be invisible to their naked eye but everybody else won't be able to see them. The can be permitted by having some sort of strong emotional bond between the two.

* * *

She froze at the last paragraph and leaned back in her seat sighing. "_Well that explains that . . ._"

_*Flashback*_

She was sitting on the sing-set swing gently, the teacher had taken them out for a special treat and like always they had forgotten about her again. She screamed and jumped in front of them but they just ignored her and walked on. She sighed and chewed on her cherry lollipop.

"Hey!" She looked up to see a green haired kid with pointy ears, fang-like teeth, and deep green turquoise eyes, his clothes reminded her of a clown but she never mentioned it. "I smelled something sugary, so I came over. Why are you sitting there alone?" He tilted his head.

She looked at him amazed, "Y-you can see me?"

He frowned and thrusted his head forward, "Do you have some more to give me?"

She was taken aback a little, "Uh, sure." she dug through her pocket, "Do you like cherry lollipops?" She held out a handful to him. It was all she carried with her.

He swiped the lollipops from her hand and stuck one in his mouth. "Umm . . . I'm Karasu Shi, who are you?" She stuttered.

He looked up at his with a bored expression. "This is Japan so you say your last names first then your first name, right?"

She nodded hesitantly, "Are you from somewhere else?"

He shook his head.

"Uh- are you visiting somebody in your family?" She asked.

He froze and looked him in the eye, "My big brother, he is very fond of this place you humans like to call Japan."

She tilted her head at his strange choice of words but decided to say nothing, he was the only one who saw her while others didn't.

"Your name, it means crow and death if you say it like how you introduced yourself, so your first name means death." She looked over stunned to him, the bored look on his face never changed as he put in a new lollipop, "And crows represent death too, so your name repeats it self."

She nodded numbly, "Y-yes." This was strange. He was the first to ever say anything about her name, at least anything that wasn't negative.

He sighed and got up, "Will you supply me with these Japanese candies for the rest of my visit in Japan?" He asked looking up at the sky.

"Huh?"

"I'll be staying in Japan for the rest of the week, can you bring me candies here for every day until I leave?" He asked again bluntly, getting closer to her face again.

"Umm . . ."

"We can meet here if it helps you. My big brother is busy most of the time and eating these candies give me something to do while I think of something to kill my boredom."

"A-alright," She agreed getting up and dusting off, "But I have to do it after school gets out, okay?"

He gave her a bored nod, "Okay."

For the rest of the week she stopped by the playground and gave the green haired boy a bag of cherry lollipops. She thought about it a few times and reasoned that although it was what Mother and Megumareta would call "stupid" and "dangerous", that he was the only one who could see her so there must be a good reason for it, and he probably would've done something bad to her already.

(End of week, last day) She sat on the sing set swinging her legs back and forth. On her lap was a large bag of cherry lollipops, it was twice the size it normally was from the other days.

The familiar light footsteps of her green haired friend. "Hello, thank you for supplying me with your candy for this week."

She smiled, throughout the entire week he never lost his blunt tone, "It's nothing Erufu, it was nice to have a friend for a week though." She had decided to call him Erufu (Japanese for elf) because of his pointy ears, and every time she asked for his name he avoided the question or just ignored it.

He froze for a moment before sitting down on the sing next to her, he took a lollipop out of the bag she held out to him and took the bag in his other hand.

They sat there silently for a while, "Hey Erufu,"

"Hmm?" He turned his head over to her.

"Will you finally tell me your name now? I mean all this time I've been calling you Erufu, but-" She looked down at her feet.

_*End of Flashback*_

"We're here!" Mephisto announced, "Oh and you'll need to change into the school uniform."

Shi snapped out of her memories and closed the booklet locking it with the key. Her key were two crows facing away from each other in a flying position as the head. Two cobras were wrapped around the feet facing outward as the shoulder stop. The blade was the blade of two twin swords splitting in two, the tip were the separate tips of the swords. In all the blade was the length of her middle finger, much longer than Megumareta's, though only three centimeters actually entered the lock.

"Aww come on!" Rin whined as a wall rose from the flooring separating them from the boys.

_*Mini Time Skip*_

Rin and Shi sat together stunned as their twin stood up giving the speech to everybody. She stood up and clapped with all the others, "_You've come far big sister, and you too Yukio. But this game we play, it is mine to carry on my shoulders. Just focus on becoming a doctor and writing songs. . ._"

After they walked out from the tours of the campus comments were scattered everywhere, "Have you seen the class reps? Oh Okumura is so cute!"

"That girl Kashikoi ain't too bad either . . ."

"Okumura is so cool! I heard he got top the top score with that Kashikoi girl though . . ."

"Hey have you seen Kashikoi little brother?"

"Who?"

"Wait they're brothers? But they have different names!"

"Okumura's brother is such a weirdo, he was completely freaking out!"

Rin snickered, "See? Even these guys think that you're a guy!"

"Whatever," Shi rolled her eyes, "They're all just rich kids on a pass, not like us who got here on intelligence!"

"What? No Mephisto got us here!"

Shi stared at him, "Seriously? I took the entrance exam and passed, only I got the results later. I just didn't mention it because as it turned out we would be attending True Cross Academy anyway."

Rin stopped rubbing the back of his head, "Yea what's up with that? I mean I just said I wanted to train to become an exorcist, not attend highschool. I mean after junior high I just wanted to get a job. . ."

"Well you're lucky, being an exorcist you also get paid if you do your job right so you can 'beat the shit outta Satan' and earn a living." she slapped him on the back.

He jumped looking at her, "Wait you heard me?!" he sighed defeated, "Yea whatever- hey wait!"

They paused in the hallway, "Hmm, what is it?"

"Where's the dorms in this place? I sweat nobody tells me crap!" Rin exclaimed looking around.

Shi mentally facepalmed, "They gave out a map of the campus along with all the other papers like your schedule!"

"Oh . . . I've got to go back and pick them up later then . . . he he."

Suddenly he fell forward catching himself, "Huh?"

They looked down to see a small white dog. Shi looked down closer at it and smirked, the dog gave her an unamused glance before running off. Shi grabbed Rin's arm, "Come on, let's follow it!"

The dog led them out on a bridge and climbed up on the lamp before transforming in a pink puff of smoke into Mephisto.

As Mephisto explained something about a key he glanced over to her. "And you Miss Karasu!" She snapped out of her near-sleep-state and looked over to Mephisto. They were looking around.

"Hey! Where the Hell did Shi go? Dammit she ditched us didn't she?!" Rin cried out.

Mephisto simply shook his head, "Miss Karasu, if you're still there then you should know that your key also acts as an infinity key! It will open to any place you want using any door!"

Rin looked at him like he was crazy but was answered by his signature sly smirk. Shi covered her mouth in a small chuckle before following Rin inside to the cram school and heading over to her classroom.

She opened the door and walked in forgetting that she was still in the Reaper Realm. "Huh?"

"Did that door just open on it's own?!" A girl with short brown hair exclaimed.

"It was probably just some loser who forgot how to close a door properly." A girl with long purple hair in twin pig-tails and poka-dot eyebrows said carelessly as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her.

Shi too a moment to observe the room a bit, there were three guys sitting together, a pink haired dude who was staring at the two girls who made comments before, a bald guy with glasses who was reading a book, and a dude with brown and blonde hair who got up and closed the door. In the back there was a guy with a grey hoodie playing a yellow handheld game console in the back along with a blonde haired kid who had his eyes closed and a bunny puppet on his left hand. "Okay . . . we've got the school rich drop-out with his super smart and pervert lackies. Shy follower and miss know-it-all-I'm-better-than-you-who-only-has-one-friend. Weird tired guys with rocking ventriloquism skills, and dude who can care less and plays video games in class. Then there'll be Rin who . . . eh I'm not even going to try with him."

Shi walked to the middle front desk and took a seat as silently as she could. "Eh? Did that chair just move?" Bald smart lackie asked looking over at her.

"Nah, it's just your imagination." Dark haired and blonde school dropout replied.

**Rin's POV:**

"What a dump . . ." Rin murmured to himself as he entered the room, it was nothing like the school he had just taken a tour of. His eyes scanned the room before he straightened himself, "I'm Okumura Rin."

He walked over to the middle front desk and sat down looking around a bit more.

"Hey Rin,"

Startled Rin scrambled in his seat and looked to his right to see Shi sitting there. "Okay, I swear I didn't see you there before!" Rin poked her in the face sorta creeped out.

She slapped him, "Don't poke me! What do you think I did? Come out of thin air?!"

"Oh, here comes your instructors." Mephisto suddenly commented.

They both looked towards to door to see . . .

"Yukio?!"

"Megumareta?!"

"What are you doing here?!" They shouted in unison.

The two of them smiled at their siblings before walking up to the teacher's desk.

"Hello class, I'll be your instructor along with Miss Megumareta here." Yukio introduced themselves.

Shi smirked then leaned back in her seat, "It figures, those two . . ."

Rin's head snapped to her, "What?! You knew about this?!"

"Yukio and Megumareta have both been training since they were seven, they're the youngest exorcists in history." Mephisto put in.

Rin stared at them stunned while Shi looked down and entered the Reaper Realm. Rin gritted his teeth and stood up, "Yukio!"

Yukio turned towards the board and started to draw a diagram while Megumareta went over the class plan next to him. "Class is in session, is there a problem?"

"Is there problem?" Rin scoffed, "Of course there's a problem, what's your problem?! No in fact what's up with the both of you?!" Shi sighed as the other students glared or stared at Rin in fear.

Rin stomped over to the front of the class and held his brother up by the collar, Megumareta placed a hand on his shoulder in a warning manner. "Come on Yukio talk to me!" He shouted at his brother.

Megumareta sighed, "Class would you please step outside, we need a word with out siblings."

The students arose grumbling and complaining. Shi zoned out for a moment listening as Yukio and Megumareta explained their positions to Rin. Suddenly Rin pushed Yukio and the vial of rotten animal blood filled the room. Shi looked around and saw Megumareta draw her twin pistols, "Rin this isn't really the time now. Seeing that we've railed them up now they'll be more of them."

In response to this Yukio suddenly fired a few more goblins who had just appeared behind him. "We'll take care of them, you wait outside-"

"But I'm not done yet!" Rin shouted.

Megumareta ignored him focusing on the goblins, "Rin stop being so stubborn about this and get out!"

Yukio pulled out his other pistol and started to fire at the goblins as well. "_I wonder . . . is this room soundproof or something because what if the others outside hear this?_"

"All these years, all that time, what'd you think of me?"

Yukio adjusted his glasses making the glare hid his eyes, "What did I think of you?"

Megumareta froze letting Yukio fire at the on coming demons, "That should be obvious," He turned and fired at some more demons who were right behind her making Shi flinch, "I mean you are a demon aren't you! Are far as I was concerned you were a threat!" Rin steped back in shock and Yukio continued to fire at the demons, "You still are. My god you're such an idiot and it's a mystery to me why you even want to become an exorcist." He turned and shot at the demons spawning behind him, "For revenge? Or maybe because of the guilt from out father's death." He turned back to Rin, "If that's really how you feel then you should surrender to the Knights of the True Cross."

Megumareta stepped back away from the two of them and leaned again one of the student desks fro support. "Better yet die!"

Shi growled ignoring the rest of the conversation and rushed out of the Reaper Realm pointing the sword still in it's sheath at Yukio's head as he aimed his pistols at Rin. "Take those pistols away from your brother right now! My sword may not be drawn but I can still do enough damage to knock you into the hospital if needed."

They looked at her in shock, "Yukio you forget that the blood of Satan runs through you as well, no matter what you're still part demon and who knows when that part of you will awaken! Rin isn't the only threat here, you're one too!" A demon started to appear behind Yukio and Shi glanced to Rin and gave him a nod.

She drew back on her sword and before Yukio could react, disappeared back in the Reaper Realm.

Shi sat next to Megumareta who was still in shock on the desk. "Look you're right about me being an idiot, say what you want, I don't care!" She smirked as Yukio was still a bit unfazed and Rin delivered his own beat down on him. "But you know what?" He started to flare up, blue flames engulfing his body and snapping Megumareta out of her shocked state and into a defensive one. "I am still your brother dammit. Do not point your gun at me." He looked up at Yukio, "We're brothers!" A blast of air radiated from his knocking them back.

Yukio and Megumareta quickly took him up on each side pointing their pistols at him. "For the last time, I did not kill the old man."

Yukio and Megumareta twitched and their hands trembled. Shi ran out of the Reaper Realm and knocked into Megumareta, "Do not point that gun at Rin!" she growled at her.

"But if you really want to shot me," They both looked back to see Rin pull out the Koma sword and draw it, "Go ahead! Shot!"

Yukio trembled and Shi got up and quickly appeared from the Reaper Realm on the teacher's desk near Yukio watching the large demon. "Shot!" Rin yelled as he ran past Yukio and slashed the demon in half.

Shi grabbed Yukio's shoulders and turned him around quick enough for him to watch his brother land and sheath his sword again. "Don't insult me, I'm not going to fight my little brother."

Shi zoned out of their conversation and helped Megumareta, "You okay?"

She trembled still in shock a bit, "Y-Yukio hates us?"

Shi shook her head and smiled defying her feelings, "No he doesn't, he was just upset about Father Fujimoto and he said things in the heat of the moment!" she reassured her sister.

"I just-I want to be stronger! I want to be strong so no one else die because of me!" Shi and Yukio gasped silently. Suddenly Shi was in an empty space, the sound of a child crying echoed around her. She looked down to see Yukio when he was younger, his hands covered his eyes as tears streamed down, "I don't want to see these scary things anymore!" he sobbed.

There were footsteps and Shi looked up in shock to see Father Fujimoto, "Father Fujimoto?" She called out. There was no reaction from either Yukio or Father Fujimoto.

"Ah, I see . . ." Shi turned to see the Grim Reaper.

"See what? What's going on here?"

The Grim Reaper walked past her to stand behind Father Fujimoto. Father Fujimoto reached out and put an hand on Yukio's head, "Hey," Yukio looked up to him, Father Fujimoto smiled softly, "Yukio. If you want you can join me and we can fight together,"

Yukio stared up to him in awe. "Do you want to be afraid forever? Or do you want to be strong so you can protect Rin and others?"

Yukio blinked, "Protect Rin, I could do that?" he asked amazed.

"Yes. . ." Father Fujimoto's voice faded as the image of the two of them faded away.

"Have you received the guide books I gave to Mephisto for you?" The Grim Reaper asked. Shi nodded, "Then you know only a handful can actually enter the Reaper Realm on their own."

He turned and started to walk away, "It is the same for memories, only a few offspring of the Grim Reaper can see into the memories of others. It seems that you're a very gifted child. . . Shi"

Before she could react the room faded along with the Grim Reaper and she was back in the classroom.

"Hey everything okay? You sorta zoned out for a bit?" Megumareta asked.

Shi nodded and got up opening the door for the other students.

"What happened to the room?" Baldy asked.

"Forget the room," Two toned hair dude said his gaze drifting to them, "What's up with them?"

"Hey where did that guy come from?" Poka-dot eyebrow girl exclaimed pointing a finger at her.

Shi sighed, "You know it's not nice to point at people,"

Megumareta walked up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, "This is my younger twin, Karasu Shi."

There was a collective, "Huh?!" before Yukio herded all the students back to their seats.

_~Time Skip~_

"So room 713. . . 713, oh found you!" Shi opened the door and looked into the room. It had one bed on either side and two windows with desks in front of them, the room pretty much mirrored it self except for the boxes that she had sent ahead.

The light suddenly turned on and Shi jumped, "Surprise!"

Blinking she realized that is was only Megumareta, "Uh, what's up?"

"Well I pulled a few strings and we'll be in the bunking next to each other!"

"What?"

Megumareta sighed, "Well we're dangerous so we've got this place to ourselves and because of that I got to have my own room!"

"Okay, just one quesiton," Shi put up a hand stopping her sister from doing anything else.

"Hmm? Shot, what is it?"

"Why is it an old boy's dormitory?" Shi asked with a tiny tick mark appearing on her head.

Megumareta sighed and shrugged, "It was all they had."

* * *

**Okay guys, so I'm updating as much as I can. I hope you like it so much! Please reviewers from first chapter COME BACK TO MEH! Sorry just knowing that you guys are still following the story by posting reviews makes me warm and fuzzy inside . . .**

**OKAY INSANE ONE OUT!**

**~The Insane One o . 0**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!**

**Come**

**\/**

**\/**

**On**

**\/**

**\/**

**Please**

**\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**\/**

**\/**

**It's**

**\/**

**\/**

**Right**

**\/**

**\/**

**Here**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
